Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 4
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 4 in Gothenburg, Sweden. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 04, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Melissa Horn represented Sweden with the song "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat", which came fourteenth and scored 99 points in the grand final. Fantasifestivalen 04 Fantasifestivalen 04 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 4. Hosted by and , 32 songs competed in a one-week-long process that consisted of four semifinals on 19, 21, 23 and 25 July 2013, a second chance round on 27 July 2013, and a final on 29 July 2013. Eight songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualified directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualified to the second chance round. An additional two songs qualified to the final from the second chance round. Among the competing artists were Avicii, former Northvision entrants Timoteij, Ola Svensson, Nanne Grönvall, Sanna Nielsen, former Northvision entrant Martin Stenmarck, Icona Pop, Amanda Fondell, Måns Zelmerlöw and later Northvision entrants Arash & Rebecca. Semi-finals and Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 19 July 2013 at the in . "One Night" performed by Bella Roth and "Feber" performed by Timoteij qualified directly to the final, while "Not The One" performed by and "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat" performed by Melissa Horn qualified to the second chance round. *The second semi-final took place on 21 July 2013 at the in . " " performed by and "Can’t Lie To Me" performed by qualified directly to the final, while "Everything Changes" performed by and "Wonderchild" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The third semi-final took place on 23 July 2013 at the in . "Nobody Without You" performed by and "The Last Time" performed by qualified directly to the final, while "My Own Worst Enemy" performed by and and " " performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The fourth semi-final took place on 25 July 2013 at the in . "Bastard" performed by and "Suddenly" performed by featuring qualified directly to the final, while "Play My Song" performed by and "One Minute More" performed by qualified to the second chance round. *The second chance round took place on 27 July 2013 at the in . "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat" performed by Melissa Horn and "My Own Worst Enemy" performed by and were the two qualifiers for the final. Final The final of Fantasifestivalen 04 was held on 29 July 2013 at the in , . The two winners from each of the four semi-finals and the two second chance winners qualified for the final, creating a ten song lineup. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat" performed by Melissa Horn as the winner. At Northvision performing the winning song "Kvar I Nått Jag Lämnat" in (4th edition).]] Sweden was already pre-qualified to the final due to being the host country. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete sixteenth in the grand final, following Belgium and preceding Bosnia and Herzegovina. Sweden came 14th, scoring 99 points. On stage, Melissa Horn performed alone being in the spotlight with her guitar. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast on SVT1 with commentary by the Head of Delegation Jan Simonis. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Ronnie Ritterland. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was . Points awarded to Sweden Points awarded by Sweden Split voting results The following five members comprised the Swedish jury: *Linda Nordeman – radio DJ *Jasmine Kara – artist *Petra Mede – comedian, dancer, actress, television presenter *Martin Stenmarck – artist *Anderz Wrethov – songwriter, artist, producer See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 04 *North Vision Song Contest 4 Category:NVSC 4 countries